For the Love of a Daughter
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Nessie knew the truth about who her father was and she decided to go to him and get to know him without her mother's permission. The only way that she could do that was to become a maid in the Cullen household since Edward didn't know that she existed. AH
1. A Father

**Hello guys!**

**So I'm starting a new fic (yay!). I cannot promise regular updates, but I'll try my best. This is short, but I promise to make the next chapters longer. For now I have to leave to review for my exams. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>For the Love of a Daughter<strong>

**~ A Father ~**

**(Renesmee's POV)**

"Are you sure about this?" Jake asked.

I nodded. "Yes, this is my only chance of meeting him." He looked at me with an annoyed expression, but I ignored it. He was never fond of my long lost father. "Remember, mom should never find out about this, or I'm dead," I warned him.

"Yeah, yeah, you've said that for like a million times already. Are you ready for what you are about to do? You're going to work as a maid in the Cullen household. You're mom is going to kill me once she finds out about this."

I know Jake. He would never ever tell Mom what I was planning to do. For things to be clearer, I am planning to work as a maid in the Cullen household this summer. I asked Mom if I could spend the summer at Grandpa Charlie's house, I told her that I had not seen my grandfather for so long and I missed him dearly. She hesitated at first, but then agreed when my grandfather called her and told her that he'd love to have me there this summer.

So, last week, I arrived at the ever so small town, Forks. It had been almost seven years when I had been here last. I remembered hating the place because of its weather. It was really gloomy everyday and it was seldom that you could see the sun. When you look around, you could see gray, green and brown.

I had never seen my father since I was little. I only know him by a picture which was taken sixteen years ago. I must say that I looked a lot like him and I only got my mom's hair and eyes. Mom just told me the truth about my father when I was fourteen which was two years ago. I was so angry at her back then, because she waited for so long to tell me the truth. She told me my father's name and where they met. She told me that my father never knew of my existence. She broke up with him and then after a month, she knew that she was pregnant. When I asked her why she didn't tell him, she told me that she tried, but then she knew that he was already engaged to a more beautiful and a rich girl and she didn't want to interfere with their lives anymore.

That was so unfair; I knew it that was why I was doing this today. Even if she told me to never find him, and stay away from him. She knows that I could never do that. I feel incomplete without knowing him. I need to know what type of person he was. If he deserves to be in my life, then I'd tell him that I was his daughter with my mom, Bella.

Right now, Jake and I were in front of the Cullen mansion. Jake is my childhood friend who lives in La Push. We had been friends since we were still in diapers. He was the son of my grandfather's best friend, and he was just three years older than me. He had been my partner in crime ever since.

Jake handed me a long brown envelope containing a copy of my fake bio-data, i.d. and other fake documents. Whenever I am with the Cullens, I will be Vanessa Black. Yeah, I borrowed Jake's surname, because I couldn't think of any other last name. We just had to pretend as cousins in case one of the Cullens will see me talking to him.

"Thank you so much Jake, for all your help. I really appreciate it. When Grandpa calls you, tell him that I'm at the beach with Jessica and Angela." He nodded and then he turned his back, about to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted at him before he left.

I kissed his cheek. "Thanks again, take care," I said while blushing, I got that trait from my mom.

"Take…care too. I…I'll miss you," he stuttered.

"Oh…okay," I said shyly.

What was happening to me? What I gave him was just a friendly kiss, why did everything felt so awkward. It was never like this before when he used to visit me at Arizona for a week every summer. It was like something had changed about us, but it wasn't just that visible.

"Bye," he told me before really going to a car that he restored. He was practically the best mechanic that you could ever find, even my mom believes in what he could do.

I faced the giant gates of the elegant white mansion that had three levels and really bid tinted windows. I wonder if I could have lived here too if my father knew that I was his daughter. This place was surely massive that I could get lost inside.

The gates were opened by a butler, I think because of what he was wearing. He was wearing a black coat and cream colored tie. He looked young, maybe just a few years older than my mother. His dirty blonde hair was tied up in a small ponytail and he had blue eyes. He looked at me and smiled in a perverted way. What he did creeped me out. It was like he was stripping my clothes off with his eyes.

I cleared my throat. "I am the maid that just got accepted by Esme Cullen, may I know where I should go right now?" I asked.

"Ah, you're Vanessa; I'm James by the way. You are to go to the maid quarters, Carmen will assist you on what to do," he said in a more polite way right now. Maybe he had noticed my discomfort. "I'll accompany you there," he added.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

I gripped my bag tightly and then I started walking with him. After a few moments, I could feel his hand around my shoulder and then his hand was gripping my arm.

"Hey!" I shouted at him.

"Stay quiet, we can get caught," he chided me.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, don't pretend that you don't want me too." He grimaced.

"You are crazy, I don't even know you."

"Oh come on, don't pretend that you are hard to get. I know young girls like you" he said, gripping my arm tightly and dragging me into one of the rooms.

What the hell was happening? I just came here to my father's house and now there was someone trying to rape me. I wouldn't deny that I was scared, but I needed to fight. I kicked him, and then I started screaming for help. In a split-second, someone was there. He had those familiar emerald eyes, auburn tousled hair and the almost pale skin. I couldn't believe that I'd see him here like this.

"Stay away from her and start packing your cheap clothes, I want you out of here," he commanded James.

James cursed under his breath. He glared at me and at the person behind me.

"Why did you ever go near him? I assume you are a new maid?" he asked.

Tears welled up my eyes, but I stopped myself from crying. I just nodded.

"Thank you," I told him, but he didn't reply.

"I'm Ne—Vanessa, Esme's new personal maid," I said nicely.

"I'm Edward, welcome to our mansion," he said nonchalantly.

So it was confirmed, he was really my father…and my boss too.

* * *

><p><strong>So, should I continue this or not?<strong>

**Sorry for the errors... **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	2. Caught in Act

**Another update for you guys! Thank you so much for your response, I am now officially continuing the story. :) Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>For the Love of a Daughter<strong>

**~ Caught in Act ~**

Esme was a very nice woman. She was so motherly, loving and fun to be with. It was like she was born to become a mother. Not only that, she was also so beautiful even for her age. She had caramel brown locks, hazel eyes, and soft cream-colored skin. I would really love her to be my grandmother. I just hope I could tell her soon that I was Edward's daughter.

It was weird wearing a maid uniform. I only see people wear this on TV and I never thought that it was also like this in real life. I hate the color, but I couldn't object. It was a very pale shade of gray and white belt and apron. Even our shoes were uniformed. My schoolmates would surely laugh at me once they knew that I became a made throughout the summer. I was so lucky that I was done with high school and looking forward to college.

My job was not that hard. All I had to do was to fix Esme's things, and then do everything she asks me to do. She don't even treat me as a maid, I feel like she treats me almost as a daughter. It had been a week already since I had started working here at the Cullens. I go home at five, and then go to work at six. Charlie didn't mind me leaving too early because first, I leave him food that he just needed to reheat, and second, I tell him that I was either with the Blacks or with Jessica and her friends. When he finds out about what I'm doing, I bet he would send me home as soon as possible, so I need to be very careful.

Right now, it was my lunch break. I was eating with the other maids who were older than me. Probably I was the youngest here since I was just sixteen. Carmen was the oldest and she was fifty-three. They all know that I was eighteen because of my fake documents. I actually feel guilty about lying to them because they were all so nice to me. Bree had become one of my closest friends here. We just had the same interests and it was like we could talk about endless things. I once invited her to hang out with me and Jake and looks like she had developed a small crush on him since she talks about him often.

"Vanessa, can you bring this to Kylie's room, the one beside Esme and Carlisle's," Carmen said while placing foods on the dining cart.

"Sure, but who is Kylie?" I asked curiously. I already know that Carlisle was Esme's husband, technically my grandfather. I had never met him yet since he was out of the country, but he was going home in three days. Based on what Esme had told me about him, he seem like a good man.

"We forgot to tell you, Kylie is Edward's daughter," Carmen answered.

Just after she said that, I felt like there was a dagger ripping my chest. _He has a daughter._

I never guessed that. None of them ever mentioned that Edward was married. Or did they forgot to tell me again?

"So, if Edward has a daughter, where's his wife? I didn't see him with anyone in this house."

"She's long gone. Ran away after giving birth to Kylie, they were never married. I don't like her too, it's good that she stayed away from his life," Carmen said in disgust.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Bring the food now before it gets cold," she told me nicely. I nodded.

I drank a glass of water and then I brought my plate to the sink before heading to Kylie's, _my sister's _room together with the dining cart. Wow, I actually have a sister. I was so used to live as the only child. I wonder how it would feel to have a sister, someone you could share secrets with, and someone who could be your best-est friend. It sounded thrilling, but impossible too. Even how much excited and thrilled I was in having a sister, I could never introduced me to her as her sister. It was too dangerous.

When I got in front of her door, I knocked three times. She didn't open. Maybe she was asleep.

"Kylie?" I asked loudly. She still didn't answer.

I decided that if the door was open, I'll enter and when it was locked, then I'd go back to the kitchen. Fortunately, it was opened so I entered. Inside, I found Kylie and a boy who was dressing up hurriedly.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, turning to me.

She was just in a wrinkled short skirt and in her bra, while the boy was pulling down the shirt that he just wore. Kylie hurriedly grabbed her shirt under her bed and she slipped it on. She got something from her bag and then she headed to my direction.

She handed me cash. What the hell?

"Please, just forget what you saw, don't tell anyone here in the house what you saw especially to my father," she pleaded.

"I am just here to bring your food. And don't worry I won't tell them a thing," I told her in a certain way.

She was shocked with my answer. I handed her back her money, left the food and then I left too. My break was almost over. I rushed to the maid quarters so I could brush my teeth and fix my hair. Just as I was about to walk, I phone rang. I looked at it and found out that it was Jake who was calling.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Nessie, emergency! Bella's a few minutes away from your grandfather's house, you need to go home as soon as possible before she finds out about your secret," Jake said hurriedly.

Panic hit me as soon as I heard those words. I needed to make an excuse to go home. I was supposed to go to Esme to the spa this afternoon. So I decided to go to her office downstairs to tell her that I needed to leave. While I was running my way there, I bumped into someone and then I crashed to the floor. That did hurt me…a lot.

"I'm so sorry, I am in a hurry," he said while helping me to get up.

When I was fully on my feet, I realized that it was my father. We only had a few encounters in my stay here because he was mostly out for his work in their company. We hadn't even talked yet. I need to talk to him before I leave Forks and go back to New York for college.

"It's fine. I am in a hurry too. I…uh…will really appreciate it if you could tell Esme that I need to leave because of an emergency," I told him.

"Sure," he said.

"Thank you so much." I gave him a hug which surprised us both. It was the first time that I have ever hugged him and it felt really weird. The only guy that I had ever hugged was my grandfather and Jake. Tears welled up my eyes again as soon as I had realized that. I pulled away from him and thanked him for the last time before leaving.

When I got out, Jake was already there waiting for me. Thank God he had decided to fetch me. As soon as I got inside his car, I realized that I was still in my maid uniform. This was big trouble.

"Jake, I forgot to change," I told him.

"Shi—there is a near convenience store here, I'll bring you there and go change quickly," he said confidently.

"Okay."

Five minutes later, we were already in the convenience store, and I rushed inside with my backpack. When I go inside the store, someone who wasn't supposed to see me saw me. Uh-oh, this was a really BIG trouble.

"Nessie? What are you doing here and why are you wearing that?" my mother asked angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what a surprise, right? What will Nessie tell Bella now that she saw her in her uniform? <strong>

**More than seven reviews in this chap? Thanks!**

**thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	3. The Wish

**Sorry for the delay...Thanks for the reviews on the prev chaps.  
><strong>

**This chap is more of Nessie and Jake.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>For the Love of a Daughter<strong>

**~ The Wish ~**

"_Nessie? What are you doing here and why are you wearing that?" my mother asked angrily._

Panic flooded over me. I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't expect to see her here of all places. I was just speechless. I had a difficulty with lying to my mom at times like this, at times where I had been caught in act. I got that trait from her.

She eyed me from head to toe, as if she was examining the uniform that I was wearing. In here brown eyes, I could sense and see recognition. It was like she had seen what I was wearing before. Maybe she had seen them at Esme's house before; she was my father's ex-girlfriend. It was possible that they hung out there before and she had seen this gray maid uniform.

"I asked you Renesmee, why are you wearing that?" she asked in a lower voice, but angrier this time.

I need to give a shot in lying or else she would be sending me back to Arizona and all my plans would be destroyed. I wouldn't be able to fully know my father. I wouldn't have any other chance to be with him.

"I…" Before I could even continue, Jake spoke.

I knew he was there to rescue me. He was such a great friend. He was always there when I need him, he was practically my savior. He knew he could get in trouble with what he was doing, but still, he was helping me. I don't know why he was doing these things for me, but I was still thankful. He was the only person whom I could fully trust to keep my secrets with. He was the only one who could understand me when I have problems, not mom or Grandpa Charlie.

"We were supposed to go to a costume party, but our friend got sick that's why we're here. We thought of buying ice cream and then hanging out. The uniform that she is wearing, Jessica got that from her auntie who is working as a maid," Jake lied smoothly. God, I hope Mom would believe in him.

Mom's face calmed and then I heard a low sigh from her. She believed Jake easily. I couldn't believe it. She didn't even ask him for more details.

"Let's go home Ness, I'm cooking dinner tonight," she told me.

"Can Jake come too?" I asked her.

"Sure, your boyfriend can come too," she said in a teasing way. She was back to her normal self, I guess.

I blushed at her words, and I didn't know why. Usually when she jokes about my closeness to Jake, I would just ignore it, but now I couldn't help but imagine if what it would be like if Jake and I were really together. I knew it was wrong to think like that about him, but these days, my imagination was crossing the boundaries.

I don't know why I was feeling like this about him. I don't know why I always like to be with him, to talk with him or just do nothing as long as he was there, I was fine. I had never felt this way for a person before and what I was feeling about him, it was scaring the hell out of me.

We left the convenience store in silence. There was this awkwardness between me and Jake again. It was like the time when I had kissed him on the cheek.

Mom offered me to ride in her Mercedes, but I declined it. I wasn't ready yet for her bombard of questions. She would know if I was lying or not, she was like my lie detector test.

While I Jake was driving the car, I could feel my palms sweating and my heart beat racing. I needed to be distracted from what I was feeling.

"Nessie…are you okay?" Jake asked with concern.

I blushed as I answer, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're flushed," he said nervously.

I bowed my head and I shook my head. He stayed quiet after that. I got the chance to look at him intently. I noticed how really muscular and manly he had become. He was not the skinny eleven-year old Jacob anymore. He had grown so much taller than me. He had a perfectly built body, beautiful tanned skin and that smooth russet hair that was longer when we were younger.

I was so focused on him that I didn't notice that he was driving on another direction, the opposite way to my grandfather's house.

"Where are we going? I think you took the wrong direction," I informed him.

"I just want to show you something," he said.

"Okay, but it has to be fast, Mom will be arriving soon at Grandpa's house."

"It may take some time, but I have excuses prepared."

"What is it? Why won't you tell me?" I insisted.

"It is something that you will surely like," he answered.

I looked away from him and then I just looked at the window. There was something strange with the sky tonight, but I paid no attention to it. I leaned on the window and I closed my eyes, trying to relax.

Ten minutes later, he stopped on the side of the empty dark road. The moon and the stars were the only source of light at that moment. He asked me to get out and I did. He sat on the hood of his car and I did too.

At that moment, I felt strange…I felt so comfortable being alone with him.

I hadn't notice that he had brought a big blanket and he wrapped us in it. I automatically leaned my head on his shoulder. And then, there was a smile planted on my face and his, too.

"Look up," he whispered in my ear and it sent chills down my spine.

I looked up and then there were falling stars all over. It was the most amazing sight that I have ever seen in my whole life. It was my first time to witness a meteor shower. I was so astonished.

"Have you made your wish?" Jake asked.

"I…I forgot, I was so amazed by the sight. How about you, what have you wished for?" I asked him back.

I was shocked with what he did next. He suddenly pressed his lips to mine. My eyes automatically closed and then I focus on the feel of lips against mine. It was my first kiss, and it felt strange. It felt new, and amazing at the same time. Soon, I nervously began moving my lips against his. I could feel my cheeks heat up, but I ignored it.

When we pulled away, he was staring at me adoringly, as if I was the most beautiful girl that he had ever laid his eyes on.

"I hope you won't be freaked out," he started nervously and then he continued, "My wish is for us to become more than friends. I have been feeling this for a long time already, but tonight seem like the right time to tell you. I love you Nessie, I loved you since we were little and I'm planning to love you more as we grow older."

His confession had me beaming. "I think your wish just came true," I told him with the brightest smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? How will Nessie go to the Cullen mansion now that her mom's at Forks too?<strong>

**Please leave a little review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	4. A Week Off

**Happy Halloween guys!**

**Hope you enjoy this chap. :)**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA.**

* * *

><p><strong>For The Love of a Daughter<strong>

**~ A Week Off ~**

Jake and I arrived at the house twenty minutes late. Mom and Grandpa were giving us suspicious looks, but they didn't ask us questions. Well, before they could even bombard us, Jake already told them that his car broke and he had to fix it that was why we were late.

They seem to believe it since they know that Jake's car was only revived and it was even older than my mom. We helped Mom make dinner and after half an hour it was ready. Jake helped me set up the table. I noticed that he was stealing glances of me whenever he could. It made me smile and giddy inside.

I am not yet sure of what to call ourselves after what happened earlier, but we knew that we had crossed the boundaries of our friendship. What we have right now, it was something more, it was something new and it was something beautiful.

We had dinner and it was really fun since Grandpa was telling us one of his stories again. He used to tell me tales and legends since I was a kid and they seemed so real. He was so good at telling stories that you could easily be into it. With the way he tell us the stories, it was like he was there when it actually happened.

When dinner was done, we watched TV for a while. Mom noticed that it was getting late so he asked Jake to go home already. She told him that it would be dangerous to drive late. God knows Jake could perfectly take care of himself.

I walked him to his car. I waited for him to get inside, but he wasn't going in. It was like he was waiting for something.

"Why aren't you going in yet?" I asked him.

He shook his head and he smiled at me.

"Thank you for coming with me earlier," he said.

"No, thank you for inviting me. It was such a wonderful sight."

"I'm happy you appreciated it."

"So what do you plan? How will you go to work tomorrow?" he asked me in a low voice. I knew he was being careful so Mom couldn't hear.

"I…I still don't know, but I'll figure out. I don't think Mom will be staying here for too long anyway. Maybe she will be here only for a day or too, she has work, and we know how workaholic she is. I think I'll just be taking days off. She can't know what I'm doing, she's going to kill me."

He nodded. I gave him a reassuring smile. He looked at my back, like he was examining if there was someone behind me. When he found no one, he smiled and then he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey!" I yelled at him playfully.

I was blushing and laughing at the same time. He was really crazy; Mom and Grandpa might see us. The both of them were very protective of me. I don't think they would let me hang out with Jake everyday if they knew that there was really something going on between us.

I watched as he entered his car. A smile was still plastered on his face as he started the engine. I waved goodbye to him and he waved back. I watched his car as he sped away in the darkness.

Today started out as a disaster, but it ended up perfectly. Maybe everything would really be perfect if my father would be here with us.

**A week later…**

A week.

Mom was here for a week and she was just leaving now. I hadn't gone to work since then. Every day, I would be making excuses to Carmen just to have a day off. Tomorrow, if I still hadn't gone to work, they had no choice but to fire me. Thank God Mom was leaving today.

Actually, I enjoyed her stay here. She seemed more open to me. I had tried my luck in asking questions about my father, and by some miracle, she answered. She had been emotional with some parts of her story, but she assured me that she was fine.

For the last week, Mom had told me her whole story with my dad. It was a fairytale at first, but in the end, it didn't have a happy ending. She told me every little detail. And I felt every emotion that she felt during the time that she was telling me their story. I was pretty sure that they were in love, but she told me that my father was afraid of commitment. Their days were filled with love, passion, adventure and as teenagers, curiosity.

When she found out that she was pregnant, she didn't tell him because she thought that he would do nothing with us anyway. She told me that he wasn't that kind of man who would take responsibility at that time. He grew up in a rich life, he got everything that he want, and that made him irresponsible since he always had someone to do things for him.

So when she found out that she was pregnant, she went to Arizona where my Grandma Renee and her husband Phil lives. She accepted her and kept her secret until she died. She died because of heart disease three years ago. God knows how much I miss her. Actually she was more of a friend to me than a grandmother. Sure she would give me long discussions about life, boys, and everything, but she was really sassy, and cool. She the grandmother any girl could wish for.

Anyway, Mom had left a few hours to go, and I was going to work today. My maid uniforms were with Jake for safety. He would be fetching me so I was waiting for him right now. Carmen said that there would be a lot to do since there would be a party in the Cullens in two days. Kylie would be celebrating her birthday. I bet it would be really grand.

Ten minutes later, Jake arrived, apologizing for being late because he had to help Paul and Seth with their bikes. I told him that it was just fine as long as we would arrive at the mansion as soon as possible. And he did drive past. He drove past the speed limit. If Grandpa saw us, I don't think that it would be a great impression.

When we arrived at the mansion. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye. The gates were opened for me by the new butler, William, who was already a bit old, but really nice. I rushed to the maid quarters and then I changed my clothes. Carmen told me that I wouldn't be Esme's personal maid anymore and I was transferred to be Kylie's. I was a bit glad, because maybe I could be closer to my sister.

…

It turned out that being an assistant of a spoiled brat rich girl was really hard. I was too optimistic to think that she was nice. She was acting all bossy for the last four hours and it was driving me crazy. She had changed into a thousand gowns already, but she hadn't chosen what she wanted yet.

And oh, she kept saying these lines to the designers, "Oh, this is all what you've made. My family paid you and all you can do is this?"

I don't think I would still be able to handle her attitude tomorrow. Because tomorrow, we would shopping for her shoes.

_Ugh, are we really related?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of Kylie? Don't you just hate her?<strong>

**A review would be a nice treat for Halloween . :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)_  
><em>**


	5. Invited

**Guys, this is only short...so I promise to update tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>For The Love of a Daughter<strong>

**~ Invited~**

I am tired as hell and we still got a lot of things to do tomorrow. I wish I wouldn't be so tired that I'll wake up late tomorrow. I swear my legs are going to give up.

Kylie and I, together with some other maids just came home from the mall. She only had five changes of outfits, but she bought the whole shoe section in the mall. I had no idea on what she was going to do with all those shoes. We had been walking since ten and it was now three in the afternoon. All I wanted to do was sit down and relax. If not because of my father, I wouldn't be doing this thing.

Thank God we would finally be able to rest. We just had to bring up the shopping bags and then we were free of Kylie…or so I thought.

I was about to go with Bree and Kaye, but Kylie called me back. What the hell does she need this time? Couldn't she give me a bit time to rest? Just a few more push, and she was going to be my personal hell. Guess being _an only child_ made her like this. She craved for everything, for expensive dresses, shoes, jewelries, and of course attention. She wouldn't be requesting this grand party if she didn't want attention.

"Vanessa, please come here," she ordered in her fake sweet voice that she uses when she talks to her family. Well, she was always nice in front of them.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and then I turned to face her.

Looks like she had already changed into her _normal_ clothes. She was wearing a designer floral dress and a peep toe shoes with one inch heels. She looked like she was going out than just staying home. I just don't get it. What's the purpose of dressing up when you were just going to hang out at home, surf the net, eat low carb snacks, and talk endlessly with your boyfriend and friends in your iPhone while all the people in the house were so stressed with preparing your part which would be held tomorrow?

"Here," she said while holding two shopping bags.

"What will I do with that?" I asked her in confusion.

"Go to my party tomorrow," she answered.

What was she planning? Why would she invite someone like me in her party? Wouldn't she be ashamed with her friends because she just invited a maid?

"But, I'm just a maid here," I insisted.

"You know, I like you. You helped me a lot with shopping earlier. It's like you've done shopping all your life, and you got great style. I wonder how you dress when you're no wearing that crappy uniform."

"I don't really think I'll be allowed to join with you. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"I'll talk to Carmen."

"But—"

"No buts. You can leave now; people from the spa will be coming here in a few to pamper me."

"And oh, bring a date, there will be a lot of dancing tomorrow, you don't want to be a wallflower," she added.

I didn't say anything anymore and I just nodded my head. I left her room that was pink all over. I didn't actually hate the color, but too much of it actually hurts me eyes. For me, green, blue, and purple are more soothing for the eyes. Well, they were the colors that you could see in my bedroom in Arizona. Oh how I miss the comfort of my bed.

I was happy that I got to leave early today. I called Jake and I told him that he could pick me up already. Maybe we could still hang out for an hour or two. I still have to ask him to be my date for tomorrow.

I went to the maid quarters so I could get my things and change my clothes. I also took that opportunity to look at the dress and shoes that Kylie gave me. God, I still need to make up a story so I could go home late tomorrow without Grandpa questioning me about it. He couldn't know that I was with the Cullens.

I was just wondering, if my mom knew that my father was living here in Forks, why did she still allow me to stay here. I mean, we could accidentally see each other in the grocery store, or in the mall. Didn't she really think I would search for him? Anyway, I was just thankful that she hadn't thought of that. Maybe she was just too busy with so many things to care if I see him.

Bree and I were the only maids who were not stay-in, but we still have our beds here in case we decided to spend the night. We share a double bed. Maybe one of these days, I could try to sleep here, tell Grandpa that I was having a slumber party at Jessica's.

When I had changed into my fresh clothes, a simple band tee that I got from my mom's closet in her room here and skinny jeans, I took the stuffs out of the shopping bags.

The dress looked so beautiful…and expensive. It was a pale blue chiffon gown with an empire waist that reaches past my knees. It was designed elegantly. It was bead on top and the fabric really felt so soft. I folded the gown and then I placed it back on the bag.

I looked at the shoes next. I opened its box and then I took them out to test them. I hope Kylie got my size, if not, I didn't know where I was going to get heels, and all of mine were in Arizona. The shoes were just simple silver pumps which were four inches high, I think. They slipped flawlessly in my feet, thank God. It had been so long since I had worn heels, but I managed to still walk on them perfectly.

Honestly, it had been my dream to have a party like this. Because whenever I am in these kinds of events, I feel like I'm in a fairytale. Oh, I think now, I am really going to have my fairytale because I already have my prince and he is calling right now.

I hurriedly fixed my things and I ran downstairs to go to Jake. When I got down, he was holding his phone with his hands and he was waiting outside his car.

"Jake!" I called him excitedly.

His face lit up when he heard me. I ran to him and then I gave him a short hug.

Even though he was just wearing simple tee and jeans, but he looked so hot because his tee was slightly fit and I could almost see his muscles. This guy surely loves to work out.

I think it was time to ask him already. "Be my date tomorrow?"

He looked at me confusedly. "For what?"

"Kylie's birthday. She invited me."

"Oh…I don't think I'll have something to wear for that kind of event," he said shyly.

"Oh…" I said in a disappointed tone.

I gave him the best puppy dog eyes that I could muster, and I think it succeeded.

"Fine…I think I could borrow from Seth or Paul," he said defeated.

"Yay! Thank you, Jake; you don't know how much you made me happy."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

He was really the best best friend and boyfriend that any girl could ever have. Tomorrow would be fun…I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chap will be the party, and it will be a bit emotional.<strong>

**Leave a little review?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. Please check out my Twilight one-shots ... thank you!**


	6. Can I Have This Dance

**Guys, I'm really sorry for the delay. I never thought that school will make me that busy after our sem break. Anyway, this is only the first part of this chap. This was supposed to be a full chap, unfortunately, I lost the paper where I wrote the next part, so I need to make a new one. I just don't want you guys to keep waiting that's why I'm updating. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>For The Love of a Daughter<strong>

**~ Can I Have This Dance - Part One ~**

I was really thankful that Billy and Grandpa had decided to go fishing today. I would have the whole house for myself and I could prepare without Grandpa seeing my dress and asking where I was going to.

Angela and Jessica were here to help me get ready for the party. It was just now that they knew about my secret. They had promised not tell it to anyone because I told them that I could get into big trouble with my mother. They agreed and swore that they would zip their mouths.

Jessica was doing my make up while Ang was doing my make-up. I was lucky to have friends like them, because if it was only me, I don't think I could make myself look presentable. I still have two hours before the party starts, that would give me enough time to get ready, I think.

_One hour and forty minutes later…_

"There, you look so much beautiful already, I think Jake will be having a hard time keeping his hands to himself," Jessica joked.

I laughed softly at her as I looked myself at the mirror. I don't know if I was the only one who noticed, but I looked so much like my mother except from my hair which was auburn that I got from my father. My natural curly hair which was in a simple updo looked like it had more volume. My eyes looked bigger and somehow nicer with the way Angela did it. It looked browner if it was even possible.

"Thank you so much guys, I promise I'll make it up to you one of these days," I told them.

"It's nothing Nessie; you're doing this because of your father. We are just happy to help," Angela said.

"Yeah, good luck later, and have fun," Jessica added.

"Thanks."

When I heard an engine pulled in front of the house, butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Tonight was our first official date with Jake. I didn't expect in to be in this event, in my sister's birthday party, but I will surely make the best out of our time together tonight.

Jess, Ang, and I descend the stairs and then we headed to the front door. I clutched my silver purse tightly as we made our way out. I didn't know why I was nervous as hell. I mean, I see Jake every day. We hang out, he drops me from work, and he also fetches me from work.

"Do I really look okay?" I asked the girls anxiously.

"Of course, you look perfect. Now, go to your Prince Charming. I'm sure that he is just as nervous as you," Jess answered.

I nodded and then I mentally told myself, "I can do this!"

And then I saw Jake. All my worries earlier faded away. He looked totally handsome with the tux that he was wearing. His hair was also style neatly; he really made some effort to look good. I hate to say it, but it made me all giddy inside. He smiled at me, and his cute dimples which were a contrast to his manly appearance showed.

I smiled at him too, of course. I couldn't bear not to flash him a smile with the look on his face. He was walking towards me too so I stopped taking steps. I barely heard Jessica and Angela's farewell, but I heard Angela's car leaving. All that I could focus on now was Jake.

He didn't seem to be the boy that I used to make mud pies with. He wasn't the boy who used to tease me because I was small and he was much taller than me and we're on the same age. Ugh, I hate that I never grew more than five foot three inches. He was now the man who makes my heart skips a beat. He made me believe that the foundation of every relationship was friendship. We knew each other more than ourselves, and it was one advantage of our relationship.

A few more moments later, he stopped walking because he was just a few inches away from me.

"Hey," I greeted him nervously.

"You look so beautiful," he complimented me.

As expected, I blushed.

"You don't look bad yourself."

He chuckled a bit and then he handed me three pink roses that he was hiding behind his back. I gave him another smile and I took them from him.

"They're so pretty. Thank you."

"Shall we go now?"

"Sure."

Jake opened the door of the car for me before he entered. When the engine started, I turned on the stereo to help me calm myself. But it didn't seem to work. The beat of the music was only making my heart beat faster. I turned it off.

Right now, I was very nervous about the party. All the Cullens would be there. I would be able to see my Aunt Alice, and her husband Jasper, and Uncle Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Mom had told me a lot of them that they were really nice. Aunt Alice used to be Mom's best friend. She told me that she loves to go shopping and she was a fashion designer. Uncle Emmett was like a grizzly bear with a very soft heart, mom said. Oh, I couldn't wait to meet them. Too bad, I couldn't introduce myself to them…not yet.

We arrived at the Cullen mansion a few minutes after the party had started. We didn't seem to be late, because there were still a lot of people who were entering the mansion.

"Jake, I'm so nervous," I said.

He took my hand and that action of his took me by surprise.

"Stop worrying about everything. Just relax, everything would be fine. Just have a little faith, okay?"

"Okay."

He went out and then he opened the door for me. This was so new to me. He was such a gentleman tonight. Before we went inside the mansion, I gave him a quick peck on the lips. It was one way that I could thank him for coming with me tonight, for giving me courage to continue this craziness that I am going.

"What's that for?" he asked when I pulled away.

"A thank you gift for helping me do this. You've done so many sacrifices for me even if you know that you can get trouble with them."

"I did them because I care for you, because you are important with me, and I want to help you with your father."

"Come on let's go."

We entered the mansion, his arm around my waist.

I swear the mansion had transformed into a fairytale castle. The place was elegantly lit by bright lights from the chandelier and the scented candles that made the place smell so fragrant. The white tall curtains before were also replaced by floral curtains which were gold and pink. The tables were on pink linens and were decorated by a golden vase with pink and white roses. This was only her sixteenth birthday yet it was so grand, like the scene was taken out from a fairytale book. I wonder what it would be like on her debut…I couldn't even imagine.

Another thing took my attention as we walk farther in the house. Pictures of Kylie with just herself and with her family were being showed through a projector. I watched in envy as pictures of her and my father from her previous birthdays were being flashed. It showed her first birthday, and it was my father who blew the candle for her. Pictures after pictures were shown, and as I watched each, my heart was broking. I wish I had experienced them too.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Jake asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

I was confused with what he was about to do. He lifted his hand and he cupped my cheeks. Soon, I felt his thumbs rubbing under my eye, and then I felt that it was wet. I had been crying.

Ugh. I got too carried away and now my make up was probably messed up.

"I'll just go to the rest room, just stay on this table," I said to him before heading to the nearest rest room.

I walked as fast as I could because I didn't like to leave Jake there for so long. I'm sure that he really didn't want to go here, and he would feel bad if I leave him out in the cold.

When I got inside the restroom, I looked in the mirror to find what was wrong with my appearance. Thank God, there was nothing smudged, it was just the foundation under my eyes and some on my cheeks were removed because of my tears. I searched for the foundation and when I had found it, I meticulously applied it and checked if the color was uneven.

When I was done, I headed towards the door so I could leave, but it suddenly opened. Two women entered the rest room. I knew their faces by heart even though I had only seen them on pictures. They looked much older, but they were both very beautiful. The kind of beautiful that would make you very shy when you were beside them.

All of us were frozen on our places, their eyes traveling from my head to toe, like they were examining me. Uh-oh, looks like they noticed my similarity with my mom. Well, they were once her best-est friends.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Since the next part was still not written, do you think Nessie should tell Edward already?<strong>

**Please, more than TWO reviews? I work hard for every chap ;(**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

_P.S. More updates of my story on my Twitter account (can be found on my profile). You can suggest and comment about my stories there. :) You know communicating here in fanfic isn't that comfortable for me and I barely notice the PM's._


	7. Can I Have This Dance Part Two

Guys, sorry for the delay...here's the second part of chapter six. Hope you enjoy! And oh, thanks for the nice reviews on the previous chap!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>For The Love of a Daughter<strong>

**~ Can I Have This Dance – Part 2 ~**

_All of us were frozen on our places, their eyes travelling from my head to toe, like they were examining me. Uh-oh, looks like they noticed my similarity with my mom. Well, they were once her best-est friends._

The two of them were wearing elegant designer gowns. Mom was right, they did love dressing up. Maybe it was Aunt Alice who designed their clothes; Mom told me that she was very good at that.

I heard a soft gasp from Aunt Alice. "You look a lot like our friend," she said.

"Yeah, she looks a lot like Bella except from her hair and height, she's taller," Aunt Rosalie said.

"But...look at her, if Bella was not too young before she left, I might think that this girl is her daughter."

I don't think I needed to see them argue. If I could only tell them that I really am Bella's daughter, I would, but I couldn't. That would destroy my plans.

"Excuse me, I need to go," I told them so they wouldn't block my way anymore.

"Wait, do you know Bella or something? I swear you two are related, you look a lot like her. Do you know where she is? We haven't seen her for a long time already, we miss her so much, you know she was like a sister to us. But suddenly she just disappeared," Aunt Alice asked.

"I...I don't know her," I lied.

"Oh," she said in disappointment and then she moved out of the way.

I left the rest room and went where I left Jake. He was still alone there, but now with two glasses of punch. When he saw me walking towards the table, he smiled at me and pulled a seat for me. I sat and sighed.

"I saw my aunts," I told him.

Worry was evident on his face when he heard what I said. "What did you do? Did they ask you anything?" he asked.

"I tried getting away from them at first, but Aunt Alice started recognizing my similarity to my mother. She asked me questions...if I know my mom or if I was related to her. I lied of course. Tonight is not the right moment for them to know about my existence," I answered.

Almost fifteen minutes later, the place was almost full. I heard that some celebrities were here, almost all the executives in the Cullen Corporation too, same as their family friends and relatives. It was also time for Kylie's grand entrance. It was time for her to show off the gown that she chose for almost a whole day.

Esme introduced her first before she went out...

"Ladies and gentlemen, my dear friends, I'm very proud to welcome you my very beautiful granddaughter together with her striking father," Esme said with much enthusiasm.

And then she and my father came down the white elegant staircase. She was wearing her first gown for the night which was light pink and full of ruffles and laces with crystals on the waist part. It was way too girly if you would ask me, but it fits her personality so it was fine. Her gown costs an arm and a leg; hers should be the best one and it should stand out from the rest. Besides, it was what she wanted, attention. Her hair was in a low side ponytail and it was curled, she was also wearing a headband with crystals and she was holding a silver clutch on her left hand.

Her hand was above my father's. She smiling sweetly and my father was wearing his signature crooked smile. He looked really good in his tux. People were looking at them fondly, because they looked like the perfect father and daughter. It made me wish that I was the one in Kylie's place. I wonder if all these people would look at me the way they looked at Kylie. Maybe yes, and maybe no. I know that some would think that I was a disgrace in the Cullen family...that my mother was just a commoner and I was their child who suddenly appeared after seventeen years.

I wonder what it would be like to have this kind of birthday celebration. The grandest birthday party that I had ever had was last year and Mom reserved a whole restaurant. The food there was not really that elegant and expensive, but I really appreciated what she did for me. Our family was complete in there except from my father, of course. It was just a small celebration, but I really had fun being with them. They never failed to shower me with love, but it was still different from the one that I was longing for...for the love of my father.

I hadn't noticed that Kylie was done giving her short speech to everyone who attended her birthday party. After a short moment, foods were served table by table. Jake and I were served beautifully garnished dishes that looked really pricey. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, but I wasn't hungry. Jake was digging on his food, but when he noticed that I hadn't touched mine, he stopped.

"Are you sure you can survive this night?" he asked me.

"I'm sure...I couldn't just leave, you know. I still have to give my gift to Kylie," I answered him.

"You should eat. I don't want you to pass out because of starvation, your father might think that I'm not taking good care of you," he joked, but I couldn't make myself laugh. The joke wasn't funny at all. It only irritated me.

"As if he would care," I snorted.

"You know he cares for you, you told me about your first day in here. He protected and saved you from that James guy. You told me he was nice to you and sometimes he would allow you to go home early. I know that he feels a connection between you two, he just couldn't figure the reason."

"You know, I can't wait to tell him," I said, barely a whisper.

"You can tell him now."

"I can't. It's Kylie's birthday, I don't want to steal her spotlight. She'll hate me once I grab all the attention which are supposed to be for her tonight. I don't want to make a mess tonight."

"Okay, but just make sure that you are still okay. I know you don't always feel good when you see your father and sister being all sweet with each other while all you can do is just watch. You are somehow torturing yourself, for your information."

"I know, and thanks for being always there for me."

"You know, that's my duty, to protect you and make sure that you are okay."

I smiled gratefully at him and his words.

**An hour later.**

It was time for the eighteen roses. The first one was give by my father, so he was also Kylie's first dance. How I wished I could dance with him too. I was wishing for that since I was a little girl. To be swayed, twirled, and lifted by my father. Both of us were laughing because there was no music and we looked like crazy. That was a scene that I always watched in movies and my fave too. Because it would be a dream come true if that would happen, but as I said, it was only just a dream.

Jake was by my side all evening. He would make me smile and laugh when he notices that a frown was starting to show on my face. We danced too, and it was one thing that I loved the most. I loved dancing, opposite to my mom who dreads it the most.

I was starting to get bored inside, so I asked Jake if we could stay in the balcony for a while. He agreed, of course. We talked about anything there. He told me about his plans after summer. He was planning to take mechanical engineering. I was supporting him on whatever he wanted to do in the future. College must be hard. I would be studying in NYU and him in UW. I know we could make it work. Our friendship lasted for so long so I already have faith in him.

I was laughing on something that Jake said when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was a bit cold, and familiar. I turned to look on who it was and I was stunned with who I saw. Standing in front of me was my father. He was smiling crookedly.

"You didn't tell me that you are coming," he said.

"Kylie invited me, and I can't say no," I said truthfully.

He looked at Jake who was at by back. He gave him a look that a father gives to his daughter's boyfriend. There was warning and danger in his eyes. It was like he was saying something to Jake mentally, and Jake seemed to understood it, because I saw him giving a small nod. There was also fear in his eyes, but it soon faded, when he looked into mines.

"Do you mind if I steal you from your boyfriend for a while?" he asked, making me shocked again.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just for a dance?" he said unsurely.

"Sure," I said with a bright smile on my face.

I couldn't believe it. My dream was finally coming true. I kissed Jake's cheek before leaving him. I told him that I would just call him if I was on my way back. He said that he was just going to be hanging out in his car.

My father and I went our way inside the hall. We didn't exactly went to the middle of the dance floor, we were on the place where there were just a few people dancing. We started swaying on the soft music that was playing on the background. He was smiling as we dance and I couldn't help but smile too.

Dancing with him, seem so natural with me. It was like I was floating. I felt a tear rolling down on my cheek. I didn't know that I would be this happy. For once, I could pretend that I had a normal life, that I had a mother and a father...a complete family.

"You're crying," he mumbled.

"I...I just remembered my father," I lied.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"I...I have no clue. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"He's such a selfish man...so irresponsible.'

I didn't say anything anymore. A few moments later, the atmosphere between us changed.

"Alice and Rose saw you earlier...they told me that you looked like Be—my ex-girlfriend," he said anxiously.

"Oh, they were the girls in the ladies' room. They told me that too," I acted flawlessly.

"I have noticed it too before...but I thought it was impossible that you are related to the Swans because I've been living here all my life and I just saw you now."

"What do you mean?"

"You are not Vanessa Lopez. Your name was not registered in this place and the near towns. What's your real name and what's your intention with our family?" he said in a very serious manner.

I could smell trouble and it was very strong.

* * *

><p><strong>So, will Nessie tell him the truth?<strong> **Review your opinions . :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	8. Nothing But The Truth

**Hey guys!**

**I should have updated yesterday, but I was so sick, anyway I'm so much better now. Have you watched Breaking Dawn? It was the best installment of the Twilight Saga, and it was definitely worth the wait. Everything was just so perfect except from the scenes that I wished they had. I wouldn't tell any details about the movie, you should watch it guys, it will really be worth your time.**

**So here's chap seven...hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>For The Love of a Daughter<strong>

**~ Nothing But the Truth ~**

**(BPOV)**

_I woke up hearing someone whispering sweet words on top of my swollen stomach. A smile lighted up my face as I saw his amused expression as he talked to our unborn child._

"_I love you so much, you're our miracle," he said softy before kissing my womb._

_I didn't want to, but I cried when I heard the words that he said. It was the sweetest and most wonderful words that I had heard from him. He truly loved our child and I was so happy to have him by my side. They were the most important people in my life now. They were my reason for living. _

_He must have heard my soft sob that was why he looked up at me. My brown orbs met his green ones. They were full of love and adoration. He smiled crookedly at me, perfectly dazzling me, but I managed to smile back at him. _

_Suddenly his sweet smile turned into an evil sneer. Everything seemed so fast. I was giving birth at lightning speed and Edward was the one getting the baby out of me. There was blood everywhere, in my night gown, my arms, my face and his hands. He hugged our baby and then he started to leave._

_I wanted to get up and stop him from getting my baby away from me, but I couldn't. My body felt so weak, maybe because of the blood loss. He had planned this; he wanted to get my daughter away from me. He couldn't do that. Never._

"_Edward!" I shouted at him. "You can't do this! Bring her back to me!"_

_**In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world...<strong>_

The familiar song that Nessie used to play all the time woke me up from one of the worst nightmares that I had ever had. I was about to answer it, but my phone went dead, how great. She had changed my ringtone again before I left Forks. She kept telling me that my choice of music was so old and boring. I never really liked love songs and loud ones too, because they remind me of someone who used to love them. Hell, I don't even want to think of him now that my day was already destroyed. Why do I ever have to dream of him. It had been so long since I did.

_Maybe it was a sign._

A sign about what? Was my decision in allowing Nessie to stay at Forks wrong? I told her before that she shouldn't go near her father. If there was someone who should tell him the truth, it should be me. I was sure that if ever she tells him the truth, he wouldn't believe her. Besides, I trust Nessie. She wouldn't do anything that would make me upset.

I stood up from my bed I left my phone charging, and then I headed to the bathroom to wash my sweaty face. After I have washed my face, I looked myself at the mirror. I was not the seventeen-year old Bella anymore. I was almost thirty-four, and had changed a lot. I was more independent. I learned not to lean on to other people in order to survive. I had worked hard so I could give my daughter her needs and a good education. My world didn't revolve on that guy anymore. It revolves on my daughter whom I have loved more than anyone else. I should forget him. I was doing a great job on that...or so do I thought.

My phone started ringing again.

_**Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead...<strong>_

I should really change my ringtone. Nessie would pay for this. I told her to stop playing with my phone. She used to that before when I hadn't bought her, her own one. I just don't know why she was so fond of doing this to me. If I didn't love her so much, I would have done the imaginable.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bells," my father said. His voice was full of worry, it was very evident. He sounded like he was in the verge of crying.

"What's wrong? Was it Nessie? Did she do anything..." I trailed.

Then there was silence...a very long moment of silence. It was making me anxious. I was sure now that it had something to do with my daughter. I needed to go there as soon as possible.

"She hadn't gone home since last night," he finally spoke. "I left her here with her friends before I left yesterday morning, but when I came back, she wasn't here anymore. Jacob has no clue too on where she is. I've look everywhere and didn't find her. There is just one place that I haven't gone into, the—"

"The Cullens," I continued for him.

_I should have known. _

I should have known that this day would come. I needed to fly to Washington as soon as possible.

**(Renesmee's POV)**

"Who are you and what do you want from our family?" he asked again, his anger was seeping out of his control.

"I...I..." I couldn't speak.

All I needed right now was the courage to tell him that I was his daughter. Bu instead of forming words, I ended up on crying. I really hate these traitor tears.

He was looking all angry at me right now. I had never seen him like that before. He was not hiding his rage this time. He had thought that I was a spy or a thief planning something bad with his family. I could never do such thing. All my life, I was given everything that I wanted. Not that I really wanted much. I just appreciated all of what my family could give me.

"If you won't speak, I'll call the police right now," he threatened me.

If he just knew, my grandfather was the ex chief of Forks. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't serious.

I took a few deep breaths before forcing myself to speak.

"D...do you remember Bella Swan?" I asked him. My voice trembled because of both nervousness and fear.

The expression on his face changed, from being angry, his face went into shock and then there was also fondness, if I was not mistaken.

"What do you have to do with her? Why do you look a lot like her?" he answered me with another question.

There was no reason to lie now that I was caught.

"I'm her daughter."

"Daughter...You are almost as old as Kylie...you mean..."

"Yeah, I'm your daughter too."

* * *

><p><strong>So, thoughts about the chap?<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	9. Talk You Down

**Hello guys!**

**I thought I would be able to post it last Saturday, but there had been a problem with the internet connection. I was so lucky that I was able to post a chap of my new story in the morning. Anyway, thanks for your wonderful reviews, and for the fave and alerts!**

**Guys, please check out my new story, it is a Vampire Academy fic inspired by Katy Perry's Song, 'The One That Got Away.' Here's the summary:**

_They met centuries ago, and now they meet again in another life. Will they ever know that they are really meant for each other? Can they break the curse that was set against them? Will Rose and Dimitri end up together or will history just repeat itself?_

**Please, please just check it out... thanks!**_  
><em>

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>For The Love of a Daughter<strong>

**Talk You Down**

**(Renesmee's POV)**

"_D...do you remember Bella Swan?" I asked him. My voice trembled because of both nervousness and fear._

_The expression on his face changed, from being angry, his face went into shock and then there was also fondness, if I was not mistaken._

"_What do you have to do with her? Why do you look a lot like her?" he answered me with another question._

_There was no reason to lie now that I was caught._

"_I'm her daughter."_

"_Daughter...you mean..."_

"_Yeah, your daughter too."_

**...**

"You're lying," my father said flatly.

His words sent a sharp pain in my chest. All these years, I had been waiting for this moment, for him to know about my existence. For me to finally meet and have my father.

But it wasn't happening.

He didn't believe in me. He didn't want to accept me. He didn't want to do anything with me. Maybe Mom was actually right. I should have just stayed away from me so I wouldn't be hurt like this.

I started sobbing, but I hadn't noticed that it was really me until I heard my own loud cries. People were starting to notice us, so my fa—Edward dragged me inside one of the rooms. Esme, Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice went along with us. He planned this, they planned this because they wanted to talk to me. They all think that I was a spy, a thief who wanted to steal the riches of the Cullen family.

I realized that they had brought me in their massive library. There was a long table made of ebony I think, because it was so black, and there were matching seats. They all sat, and asked me to do the same.

"So, you said that you were Bella Swan's daughter?" Esme asked.

I nodded.

"I knew it, she looked so much like her," Aunt Alice chirped.

"Do you have any proof to prove that you are really Bella and Edward's daughter? A birth certificate or other records?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"I have my birth certificate, but Edward's name is not there. My mom refused to put his name there, that's also the reason why my surname is 'Swan' and not 'Cullen'. I have my driver's license," I answered her.

I took my wallet from my clutch and took my driver's license. I handed it to them. They all examined it carefully except from Edward. He still didn't believe in what I was saying.

"Oh my God, don't tell me she named you after me," Esme said as she looked at my license.

"She did. It's the combination of your name and my Grandma Renee's name. It's kinda weird, so I prefer being called Nessie," I explained.

And then a conversation started. They asked me all sorts of things, like why my mom didn't tell my dad, my life in Arizona, and what it was like to grow up with just my mom. It was very hard to answer their questions because it was painful remembering how I was bullied at school because they thought that my mom was a slut for being pregnant at such an early age. I tried explaining to them that my mom was far from that, but they only continued bullying me. School was really my personal hell.

In the middle of our conversation, Edward finally spoke. Yeah, I had been calling him in his first name now since I don't really know if I should still consider him as my father. It hurt me a lot when he didn't believe in me. One look at me, and you would know that I was his, but he still refused to accept the fact that I was his daughter.

I wonder if he was back in time and my mom told him that she was pregnant with me. Would he believe her? Would he think that she was also lying to him?

"This discussion is useless," he said, aggravated. "If you are really my daughter, call Bella or Charlie now to tell me the truth. I know that they won't lie."

I couldn't do that. I would surely be in big trouble.

"I...I can't," I said lowly.

"Look, she's lying!" he exclaimed. "And all of you, you believed her easily. We shouldn't let her get out of here easily. She knows way too much information about the Swans and our family."

After that he left the room, closing the door with a bang.

I realized that I was crying again. For the first time, I was scared at him. I had never been this scared in my life before. I swear I saw his eyes turned black with resentment when he said those bitter words. I was actually shaking. I never really expected this. What I had expected was what happens in movies. When the girl tells the truth to his father, he would envelope her in his arms and then everything would be perfect. But this wasn't a movie, this was reality.

I felt Esme's arms around me. She was hushing me, and telling me comforting words. In my blurry eyes, I saw Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice look at me in sympathy. But I didn't need those. I didn't need their comfort and pity. I really didn't belong in this place. I just wanted to go home to my mother.

"He is really like that when it comes to matters related to Bella. He still hasn't moved on. You know, he was really hurt when your mom left. He was never himself again," Aunt Alice said.

"He hates me. That's what's clear to me now. I have no reason to be here anymore. I'll just go back to Arizona," I insisted.

They all shook their heads.

"We believe you, dear. You wouldn't travel all the way from Arizona to just fool us. And you have lots of similarities with your mother. I know now the reason why I easily trust you and I love your presence here in our house. It is because you are my granddaughter. You don't know how happy I am right now," Esme said fondly.

"Esme—"

"I don't allow such disrespect in my house. You should call me gran, grandma, grandmother or whatever you are comfortable with, but never my first name," she chided me playfully.

"Okay, grandma," I said awkwardly, "I can't thank you enough. I mean, I never really expected all of you to know this in this way. This just so…inappropriate. Anyway, thank you so much for accepting me, guys."

"Why can't you call Bella?" Aunt Rosalie suddenly asked.

"She doesn't know that I'm here," I told them honestly.

"You mean, you flew here without her knowledge?" Esme asked, pulling away from me.

"No!" I said instantly. "Of course not. I told her I wanted to go here to spend time with Charlie before I go to college."

"So you lied to your mother and grandfather."

"Yes."

"This is a big mess." Aunt Rosalie shook her head.

…

**Two days later…**

**(BPOV)**

I can't believe that after eighteen years, I would be going back to this place. I didn't know how I'd do it, but I needed to get my daughter back. He couldn't get her away from me. Never.

I went out of my car. A cold breeze welcomed me as I walked towards the enormous gates of the Cullen mansion. Funny on how it used to be my second home during my teenage years.

I pressed the button for the doorbell and waited to someone to come and open the door. After two minutes, a familiar old man appeared behind the gates. His hair wasn't golden anymore. There were streaks of gray in them. It just proved how much time had passed by since I last saw them. He had those warm hazel eyes and the same pale skin that Ed—he had. I hated to admit it, but I actually miss them. If nothing had been wrong with the past, I could have hugged him now.

"Carlisle," I mumbled.

"Bella, it's been so long," he said in shock, but not in anger as what I had expected. He was still so nice to me after all these years.

"Yeah…I just need to…um."

How was I supposed to tell him that I wanted to get my daughter which I kept from them for eighteen years? Why does this need to be so hard?

"You want to get Renesmee." He finished for me.

I nodded, and then the gates opened. They were automatic, of course.

As we walked, I was surprised that he hadn't asked me about why I kept Nessie from them.

"You know, your daughter's heartbroken right now. Edward didn't believe her when she told him that he was her father. I don't know what's wrong with Edward. It's so obvious that the two of them are related. I talked to him, but he never spoke to me. I don't know what I'd do to him. Maybe it's time you talk to him," he said.

"I…I really don't know how."

"Just tell him the truth. That will be enough. Do it for your daughter. Just be selfless."

"I'll try."

"I think I should leave you now, you know the way to his room. Renesmee is in Alice's room by the way, they are together with Rose, doing some girly stuff."

I chuckled and then I nodded.

I needed to choose now on whether I'd go to Edward's room first or to Alice's.

Maybe's I'd go to the hard one first. I chose to go to Edward's first.

My hands were sweating and my heart wanted to escape my chest as I made my way to the room where I had spent the most of my time here. I had left a lot of stuffs there, I wonder if he threw them away. Maybe he already did. What's the purpose of keeping your ex-girlfriend's things in your room, anyway?

When I got in front of his door, I took a long breath before knocking.

_There was no answer._

Again, I knocked.

_Still no answer._

So I broke in.

He was busy playing his piano that was why he didn't hear me. He was playing a familiar hunting melody that gave me goosebumps and chills.

I watched him intently as he was so focused on playing the music that I knew by heart.

So many things had changed in him, but he was still very gorgeous that it took my breath away. I scolded myself for even feeling that towards him.

His hair was a lot longer, still disheveled, but slick. There were stress and emptiness in his once vivid emerald eyes. His choice of clothes had changed too, but it wasn't much that I should care about. Fashion changes all the time. It was just me who didn't give a damn about it. I wear anything that's comfortable.

No matter how much I wanted to listen to him, what had to be done, needed to be done.

I cleared my throat to get his attention.

He pressed the wrong key when his eyes met mine.

He blinked a few times, and I even caught him pinch his arm.

_Oh, he couldn't believe that I was actually here in front of him._

I wanted to laugh, but everything seemed so serious.

We stared at each other, and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't decode. But just looking at them, a gush of memories entered to my mind.

I saw a lot of things, so many beautiful memories. I could almost see us again making out on his bed and on his couch. My failed attempts on learning how to play the piano. He was teaching me again how to dance, but there was never progress. I never really liked to dance, but for him I tried. We were watching Titanic and Romeo and Juliet for the nth time, and he was falling asleep. I would stuff popcorn in his nose to wake him up. It was so funny…back then.

Many of my happiest days happened in this place. Again, I was feeling the hole in my chest that I thought had already disappeared.

"Bella," he said softly.

Just as when he said that, I broke apart. All the wounds of my past are coming back, and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't run and hide. I had to face it.

_I hadn't moved on yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just hate Edward in this chap? What do you think is the reason why he didn't trust Nessie?<strong>

**Thoughts about the chapter? How about suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	10. Lies Can Hurt

**Hello guys!**

**First of all, I want to thank those who reviewed on the prev chap and those who added this to their fave/alert list. This is just a short chap, but pretty eventful. The exams had really taken my time this week so I wasn't able to write much. Another thing, I will be re-posting 'The One That Got Away' in a few days because I decided that it will be better if it just be a one-shot.**

**On with the story!**

**Read and Review :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>For The Love of a Daughter<strong>

**Lies Can Hurt  
><strong>

**(BPOV)**

I didn't realize that I sank down on my knees until I felt his hands on my arms, helping me to stand up again. As he did that, I was staring at him, and he avoided my gaze. He must hate me so much because of what I had done. I had lots of uncertainties, but at that time, going away seemed to be the best idea. I didn't know that it would turn out to be something like this.

I wouldn't deny it, there were still something with his touch…there was still the connection that we had before. But everything was different now. I went away; I lied to him, and broke his heart. I was the cruelest person in earth. I knew it, I didn't deserve happiness. All those who were important to me were taken away from me. At first, my Gran, then my mom, and now, Nessie. I'd be all alone now.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah," I lied, and I knew he didn't believe me. I could see it in his eyes.

I was thinking of a way on how to start a conversation with him when I felt his arms around me tightly. My body tensed and I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to act in a situation like this? Why did he pull me into an embrace? Wasn't he even angry at me for what I did seventeen years ago? And isn't that he was already married? He…we shouldn't be doing this. This was just so wrong.

I mustered up all the strength that I have left in me, and I removed his arms that were wrapped protectively around my body. Even how good it felt and how much comfort his arms gave me, I need to move away from me. I had just arrived here and everything was just so overwhelming.

"I only came here to get my daughter and talk about some things," I said straightforwardly.

I hope that my voice was void of any emotion, because if it slipped, he would surely know it. I couldn't let him know that I still had feelings for him. As I had said, it was inappropriate.

"I…I'm so sorry on how I acted. I shouldn't have done that," he said, a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine," I lied.

"So, let's talk?" he asked, a little too calmly.

I knew he was controlling something inside him. I knew he wanted to ask so many questions to me and that he wanted to be angry at me, to scream at me, but he was stopping himself. And I didn't know why. I mean, he had the right to ask me questions and to be angry at me because I kept our daughter from him. Sometimes, he really confuses me.

He asked me to take a seat on his old couch and then he took the chair beside the windows and sat in front of me. He placed his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, like he was keeping his hands to himself. It was weird.

As much as possible, I didn't look much on his face. I found his beauty and the pain on his face really distracting, and I didn't need that if I wanted to talk to him.

"I heard from Carlisle that you didn't believe that Nessie is your daughter," I said nervously.

I peeked…just peeked on the reaction on his face. I was afraid of how he would react to whatever I was saying right now. I knew this day would come, but I never prepared myself for it. I never thought that it would be too soon.

There were pain, confusion, and anger too. Just what I had expected.

"Yeah," he admitted. "She didn't have any evidence and I couldn't just accept her without it. She could be a spy of those people who wanted to destroy my family."

"Well, she really is my daughter," I paused and took a deep breath in before continuing, "and your daughter too."

He shook his head unbelievingly.

"You won't lie to me about such thing, Bella. You are not that kind of girl."

"Well, I did, Edward. I can't say that I regret what I did because everything in our life went so fine. I was afraid that by having me and the baby, your family name would be stained. I was afraid that you would be a disappointment to your family; you know how much they expect of you. And do you remember that time when I asked you if you were ready to be a father anytime, you said you weren't, so I figured out staying away would be the best option." I admitted.

And that was when he exploded. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself.

He stood up. There was fury and frustration on his face. I was actually afraid of him right now. His pupils grew dark and he looked like he was about to cry. The look on his face not only scared me, but it broke my heart. He didn't deserve to feel like this, but I couldn't do anything.

What he did next shocked the hell out of me.

He threw the chair that he sat on earlier hit the concrete wall. My ears almost exploded with the sound of the breaking chair. Its legs and few pieces of woods were scattered on the floor. I didn't know that he could be that strong to put so much force on hitting the chair. He must be really mad. Yeah…I could see it on his nerves. I could feel that this wasn't going to be good.

"How could you do this?" he asked lowly and angrily at the same time. He was controlling himself again.

"I told you, I didn't want any scandal with your family," I answered, looking away from his furious eyes.

"That's so irrational, Bella. I thought you were smart and responsible. This wasn't going to cause my family anything, and if something did happen, they could never hate you. It was because of us why you had a baby, not them. This is just so messed up."

I remained silent for I really didn't know what I should say. I wanted to cry…so much, but I couldn't. My tears couldn't make his anger fade away. My tears couldn't fix the damage that I had done.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"This isn't something that you can fix with your apology. I practically missed seventeen years of Renesmee's life," he said, turning back from me and heading in front of the window. He leaned his forehead on the window and then he closed his eyes as if he was thinking deeply.

"Go out of my room now before I do something that I will regret," he said stiffly.

And I did with tears streaming down my cheeks.

After seventeen years, heartbreak still hurts like hell. But this time, I knew that I deserve it.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, who do you hate in this chap? Bella, Edward...or me for a crappy chap? (LOL) :))<strong>

**Reactions? Suggestions?**

**Love it, hate it?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	11. Hate

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>For The Love of a Daughter<strong>

**Hate  
><strong>

**(NPOV)**

There was nothing more that I wanted than to just get out of this out. Maybe hang-out with Jessica or even better, spend a day with Jake. If I could just get out. I know I shouldn't get out of here yet. I had to finish my business with Edward first.

All the things that I had done…they were all coming back to me. Maybe this was my karma for lying to Mom and Charlie. Maybe if I could just make myself regret the things that I had done this past few weeks, then I would feel better. But I couldn't. I knew that this was the only way that I could get to know Edward.

Looks like my decision of coming in here was wrong all along. My mom and Charlie wouldn't trust me anymore. I wasted a lot of time. Instead of enjoying my summer vacation, I spent in working as a maid in hopes that I could introduce myself to my father and he would accept me with all of his heart. But it turns out that he couldn't accept the fact that I was his daughter. Even with the similarities with our features, he still refused to believe. Until now I was wondering why.

Right now, I was at Aunt Alice's bedroom. Grandma told me that my room here was still being refurbished. I really had no plans of staying here, but she wouldn't let me out. She told me that she would just call Charlie, which she did yesterday, that I would be staying here for a few more days. She was guilt tripping me. She was telling me that she hadn't been with me since I was a baby, so maybe she deserves to have some bonding time with me.

I'm sure that at this moment, Mom already knows that I am here and she was on her way to get me. I don't know what she'd do to me, but I was scared for she might totally be all strict on me. I don't know if she would still trust me, now that I'd broken hers. I am also guilty. I had lied and I know that it would take time for her to forgive me. I never lied and keep secrets from her. My mom was not only my mother; she was also my best friend. I know that because of what I had done, I broke her heart. Just imagining her reaction and face when she gets here, it made me want to cry.

Aunt Alice was doing some office works on her desk, typing so fast on her hot pink laptop. She was really focused on what she was doing, so that means that I couldn't chat with her. Grandma told me that she was really busy with the new business that she was going to start. Aunt Alice was really nice to talk to; you could talk to her almost about everything. She was so bubbly and it was like she was just my age. She even told me that we were going to shop tomorrow. I wasn't sure if I wanted to come. Don't get me wrong, I loved shopping since I was born, but going with a very rich person like her, it made me insecure of myself. I know that we would be going to designer stores, and not in the normal shops in the malls and department stores. I didn't like being spent too much on. Most of the time, when I go shopping, I use my own savings.

_But, you're rich now, Nessie. You are a daughter of a man who has a multibillionaire family. You can buy anything and everything that you want. Life can't be better than that._

I know, but I wouldn't want to think of it. I just wanted a simple life with a normal family. I never wished for riches. As long as I could make my mom happy, as long as we could survive every day, I was fine and happy. I wasn't like Kylie who wanted to buy a whole mall. As much as possible, I want everything simple and easy.

I was lying on the bed, battling on whether to call Jake or not. I hadn't seen him since the party, and I was sure that he was getting worried too. He was my boyfriend, may be did deserve to know…

I was about to call him when Aunt Alice's phone started to ring. I watched her every movement after that. She stopped typing and she snatched her phone beside her laptop. While it was still ringing, she stared at it, looking at who it was before she finally answered it.

She was speaking so low that I couldn't make up her words. I was sure that she did that so that I couldn't hear and understand what she was talking about. At first, shock was spread all over her face, and then it went back to normal, then her brows furrowed, and the back to normal again. After that, she put down her phone and turned to face me.

_Looks like she's got something explosive to say._

"Your mom's here," she said with worry in her voice.

"She's here? Where is she?" I asked hurriedly, standing up and preparing to go where she was. I needed to talk to her as soon as possible.

"She's currently talking to Edward right now, I don't think it is right to interfere. Mom said that she would go here after talking to Edward. We just have to wait."

"Okay," I said, even though I know that it wasn't.

…

**(BPOV)**

_Edward hates me._

_Esme hates me._

_Rosalie hates me._

_They all hate me._

_But, I hate myself even more._

I officially lost my second family. It all happened so fast.

When I got out of Edward's room, I was met by a hard slap on my left cheek. It hurt like hell!

With a hand on my cheek, I looked up to see who did that to me. It was Rosalie. She was still as beautiful and perfect as ever. I hate to admit it, but I still envy her body and her beauty. She was the definition of perfection and beauty. Hundreds of man wanted to marry her, and Emmett's a one lucky guy. Her face almost had no emotion, but what scared me the most were her eyes, there was fury. She looked like she wanted to attack me, well she technically did already.

"You lied to all of us!" she seethed at me.

I remained silent because she was right. I did lie to all of them, and up until now, I was paying up for it. Up until now, I couldn't sleep peacefully at night because of what I did.

Behind her was Esme. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes. It broke my heart to see her cry like that. I know I had hurt her too, and again, I hate myself for that.

"She's right," she said, her voice

"I…I…" I tried to make up words, but nothing was coming out from my mouth. I couldn't speak coherent in a situation like this.

"I'm so disappointed at you, Bella. I thought you were better than that," Esme said and then she left with Rosalie.

_I hate my life._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, this is short. Sorry because I'd been caught up in doing my two one-shots. One is my Christmas special which I will be posting on the 24th. It is a crossover of Vampire Academy and Twilight. Aren't you guys excited? :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. Talk to me on Twitter, IshiLovesIchigo :)  
><strong>


	12. Stitches

**I know, it's been awhile.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>For The Love of a Daughter<strong>

**~ Stitches ~  
><strong>

**(NPOV)**

I didn't see my mom that night. Carmen told me that she saw her running out of the house.

Actually, it was so out of character for my mom to do that. She was the kind of person who wouldn't stop doing something until her problem was solved. It was so unlikely of her to run like this. She was the one who told me that I shouldn't run from my problems, because once it returns to me it will be on its full blast and I would be having a hard time resolving it.

I wonder what made her run like that. Was it because of Edward? Did he say something that hurt her too much? I couldn't forgive him if he did. I knew he could be angry because of what she did, hell, so do I, but I really couldn't blame anyone right now. Everything was just so unruly and adding more problems to what we were currently facing right now, wouldn't be nice.

I really wanted my mom right now. I wanted her comfort; I wanted so badly to cry, to release everything heavy in my chest. I wanted her to cook me my favorite comfort foods. I wished I hadn't gone here. I wish I had listened to her. I should never have gotten hurt.

_Oh, I wish, I wish._

It had been two days since she came here. It feels like everything had cooled down already. Maybe Esme would allow me tomorrow to go out. I really need some fresh air and I wanted to walk down the beach with Jake. I need to go out of this mansion or else I would go insane with boredom. The gadgets that they showered me, the clothes and the shoes did the trick at first, but it was never the same with my life before. I was just overwhelmed right now.

I was set to go to NYU in less than a month, which simply means my time was running out. Clearly, I failed my real mission. What I did was purely immature. It was just now that I realized my mistake. It had hurt both me and my mother, and Edward didn't seem to care.

If not because of my grandparents and my aunts, I wouldn't be here. They were really desperate with spending time with me that they almost forgot about Kylie. Because of that, the friendship that I thought was building up came crashing down. She stopped talking to me, and she never acknowledged my presence. I know that inside that pretty little mind of hers, she was thinking that I was stealing everything that she has. How I wish she could understand my situation. I wouldn't mind explaining everything to her; she was too stubborn for her own good.

It was almost midnight and I was starving for no reason. I was sure that I ate more than enough during dinner. Maybe I was just really craving for strawberry ice cream. I was very sure that they have one in their jam packed refrigerator.

I descended down the stairs which seem to take me forever. My room was in the third floor and it was killing my legs. They have an elevator, but I don't really feel well inside small places. It makes me feel like I was going to suffocate. So my misery with the stairs was ten times better.

When I got down the kitchen, I opened the dim lights.

And then I heard the sound of broken glass. I tucked my messy hair on my ears and then I looked up on what caused the glass to break.

Looks like I wasn't the only one who was hungry.

There was Edward in his white shirt and blue flannel pajama pants. He looked like he had just drunk chocolate because of that 'chocolate moustache' that he was having. I might have scared the living daylights out of him. I wonder how he lasted in the kitchen without the lights. He must have very good eyes to adjust in the dark.

Without even speaking, I headed to the small room beside the kitchen where the cleaning supplies were located. I got a broom and dustpan and then I went back to the kitchen. I started sweeping his mess, but he took the broom away.

"I'll just be the one to clean that. I should have been more careful," he told me, looking down as if he didn't want an eye contact with me.

"No, I can do this better," I insisted because I know I do.

What did he know about cleaning anyway? Wasn't he used to other people doing things for him. That was very obvious with the number of maids they have in their house.

I attempted to get the broom from his large hand.

I didn't only fail, I also wounded my foot. I had forgotten that I came downstairs barefooted. I really make the worst mistakes. I groaned and I looked at the large wound on the sole of my foot. It was bleeding too much and it started to hurt badly. I could feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

And then he carried me.

I couldn't object since I know that I wouldn't be able to walk properly with glass sticking inside my foot. I wonder if the glass was deep. I really hope it wasn't, but by the looks of it, it really looked deep and it needed a few stitches.

I thought that we were heading upstairs, but he carried me into the garage.

Oh great, he was going to bring me to the hospital. God knows how much I hate the smell of that place. It gives me migraine.

"Don't you…uh…need to get your keys?" I asked anxiously.

"It's inside the car, I left it earlier," he answered plainly.

"Oh…okay," I stuttered.

_This is going to be the most awkward car ride ever._ I thought.

He gently sat me on the backseat and placed a dry cloth under my foot, maybe to prevent blood from staining his precious car. I wasn't sure what the model of his car was since I didn't have a thing for it just like Jake does. It was just silver and very shiny. It looked really expensive and also fast.

He was driving carefully and slowly as we exited the house. Mom once told me that he was a reckless driver, but maybe things changes with time. I tried not to focus on the blood streaming out of my foot, but it was really hard. I know that if we didn't arrive in the hospital soon, there'd be a red sea inside Edward's car and I don't think he would be all happy about it.

Because of the air-con, I could feel the smell of my own blood rotating around the car and it was making me very dizzy and lightheaded. I was anemic like my mom and I hadn't been able to take my supplement and vitamins since I stayed with the Cullens. I also forgot about it because of all the things going on in the mansion.

I was almost passing out and I was preventing myself not to. I could see black spots surrounding my vision. I tried to blink so many times, wishing that the spots that were making me dizzier vanish. But they never did.

"Are you alright?" he asked frantically.

"I feel so dizzy," I answered honestly.

As soon as those words left my lips, I felt like I was in a rollercoaster. He was speeding over the speed limit. We might be caught by the police, then there would be a long interrogation, and by that time blood was already drained out my system.

I looked at the window, and that didn't help. Outside was a blur because of his over speeding. Mom was right. He was a mad driver.

…

Five minutes later, we were in the ER. We were treated like a VIP in the hospital since the Cullens owned it. Edward was about to leave, because he thought it would make me feel better, but I told him not to. There would be no way that I was spending the next few hours next to people who would unfortunately poke me with needles.

As I was lying stiffly, Edward held my hand. I was watching the doctor as he initiated himself to remove the glass off of my foot. I closed my eyes, trying not to focus on the pain and the dizziness that I was feeling.

"I'll try to remove it as fast I could, just relax _Ms. Cullen_," the doctor said nicely, trying to soothe me, but it was not doing me anything.

I was trying my best no to anticipate the pain, but I was failing. As he removed the largest piece of glass from my foot, I flinched and tears streamed from my closed eyes. It was kinda embarrassing for a seventeen year-old like me, but I was wailing. I honestly felt like I was six again when I fell from my first bicycle ride. It was the first time that I got stitches and it was on my elbow. I was glad that the scar had already faded because it was really, really ugly.

"Shh," I heard _him _say soothingly.

He run his hands through my hair, massaging my scalp, making me feel relaxed than ever.

"It's going to be done soon, try to focus on the things that make you happy," he said lowly that only I could hear.

I nodded slowly, opening my eyes for a while only to see his emerald eyes gazing up on me with worry.

He was worried about me, he actually cared about me.

_But maybe because it was his fault and he was just guilty._

Maybe.

"Please be more careful with _my daughter_," he pleaded.

"I'll try my best," the doctor said confidently.

When the doctor was done with removing the glass pieces from my foot, a nurse cleaned it and the doctor went back to work on me again. He started stitching my foot and it felt less painful this time because I was drifting to sleep. Edward kissed my forehead, promising that everything would be fine once I wake up.

For the first time in seventeen years, I actually felt that I had a father.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**-ishi :)**


	13. The One That Got Away

**Christmas vacation's ending in four days .. T.T I think there will be less updates because it's the final quarter and I got loads of things to do. I can't also wait for the school year to end because I will be senior next year! :)**

**Thank you so much for those who supported my latest oneshot, and I'm so sorry for those who are still confused with it until now. If you still haven't read it, it's on my profile and it's entitled "Near Life Experience."  
><strong>

**song inspiration for the chapter: The One That Got Away by Katy Perry and Dancin' Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum  
><strong>

**R & R and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>For The Love of a Daughter<strong>

**~ The One That Got Away ~**

**(NPOV)**

When I woke up, I was still in the hospital, but Edward was out of sight. The first thing that I saw was the sickly white ceiling and sunlight illuminating my bed. I yawned and then I stretched my arms, readying myself to get up from bed.

I was about to stand, but I realized that my foot was wounded.

_How am I supposed to get out of this room without hurting myself?_

I have to at least try…I don't want to spend any more time in here. I hate this place, the smell makes my head ache.

I slowly got up, putting all my weight on my good foot. Taking the risk, I used my wounded foot. It didn't hurt much when I was standing, but when I started to walk, it was like my foot was being punctured. I smiled to myself as I neared the door. In only a few moments, I would be out of this cold room.

But there was a slight hitch, I lost my balance and I fell with a loud thud on the hard floor. It hurt…a lot. I might consider staying a few more days here.

After just a few seconds, the door flew open, revealing both my parents.

_Wait a sec, both my parents?_

**(EPOV)**

I watched as she drifted off to sleep.

She looked so innocent, so vulnerable, and so precious. It was really hard to believe that someone as perfect as her came from me. I know she might think that I ignored her presence and existence at home, but she was wrong. I had been watching her by afar, and I learned that she was a lot like her mother, except from the clumsiness. She was one of the most graceful people I had ever seen. She loves reading books and listening to classical music. She charms Esme as much as her mom did. It was also amazing on how she could withstand Alice's dress-up games and Rosalie giving her a makeover once in a while. Bella never liked those.

I really felt bad about what happened earlier. I never really meant to hurt her, it was just that I was shocked when the lights suddenly opened.

One thing was clear for me now. I need to make up with our lost time. I need to give her all that I gave to Kylie, or even more. I would love to spoil her with so many things; maybe I could even bring her to places she had never been. I just need to do what I failed to do the last seventeen years.

There are three things that I should deal with now. First, how would I be able to make up to Nessie, second, how would I be able to fix my issue with Bella and lastly, Kylie. I didn't know that she would add up to the problems that I was facing right now. Every now and then the maids would see a guy in her room and they were both barely clothed. I tried talking to her about it once, but she walked away while I was talking to her. Her piano teacher had also complained about her. She told us that Kylie was not attending her lessons, and if she does she wasn't doing very well, as if she was just going there to argue with her instructor. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were complaining as well. They didn't like how Kylie was disrespectful with them. They hated how she answers them back.

Before we were able to control her actions by always giving her what she wanted. I know we had done a big mistake in raising her. I wasn't always there for her and I think we spoiled her a little way too much. She was used to having all the attention from her grandparents and from other people, and to getting all that she asked for. Maybe…maybe if I had been home a little longer, I could have talked to her more. She shouldn't have grown up like that…like her mother.

_I really suck as a father._

I met Tanya, Kylie's mother two months after Bella left. After just two weeks, we became close friends. I was still affected so much with my break-up with Bella, and she was there to comfort me. I thought I have fallen in love with her because with her, I almost forgot Bella's absence. So we started dating after a month, I introduced her to my parents and they liked her. My family thought that she was really good for me because I was almost back to my own self. Another two months passed and we learned that she was pregnant. At first she wanted to abort the baby since we were both still young, but I refused. I told her that I couldn't bear to kill a life…a life that both came from me and her.

She decided to pursue her pregnancy and I couldn't be happier. At first we had so many plans after she give birth to our daughter, but that changed so fast. She changed a lot too. Every day that we were together, she would blame me. She blamed me that she was disowned by her parents, she blamed me because she had to stop school because her stomach was growing big. She got angry at for the littlest reason. Those were also the times that I learned that I didn't really love her. I only did what she wanted because she was the mother of my daughter. After she gave birth, she mysteriously disappeared in the hospital. No personnel noticed her escape. I was worried and relieved at the same time. Worried that Kylie would grow up without a mother and relieved that I wouldn't get to deal with her anymore.

Maybe if Bella didn't leave seventeen years ago, she would have been the one that I slept and woke up with. I wouldn't hesitate to marry her as soon as I learned that she was pregnant. I know her father would hate me and might shot me, but I would face that for her, for our daughter. We could've gone to the same college together, we could've bought a house, we could've got married. Maybe we would be happy right now. I should have asked her what was wrong with her so I knew that she was carrying our baby.

I have so many regrets with our relationship.

_I should have told her how much she meant to me…how much I loved her. I should have never wasted a single moment with her._

Renesmee mumbled something in her sleep and that brought me out of my reverie.

"_Daddy_," she said softly, almost impossible for me to hear.

That brought up a small but genuine smile on my face. It was the first time that I heard that word from her. She normally calls me in my first time, and honestly, every time she calls me that, it brings a pang in my chest. Maybe I could make her call me her dad for good if I work hard to get her love and trust. If only everything was easy, we wouldn't be here. I guess they were right, life was indeed a challenge.

I continued watching her sleep for a few more hours until it was almost five in the morning. I thought it was time to call Bella and my family to tell them what happened last night. They would probably kill me for what I did to Nessie.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review?<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. Do you think it would be nice for Edward and Bella to be back together?**


	14. I'm Still Breathing

**Hey guys! This isn't an AN anymore. I'm finally updating even though it is just short. I only made this for an hour and a half, my only free time. If you only knew how much I'm busy right now. I wish it's summer already...hahaha :))**

**Hope you enjoy this chap especially the end part (I'm warning you, don't you dare skip!)**

**ENJOY...and oh, those 70+ people who added this in their fave/alert list, I'll be waiting for your reviews! thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>For The Love of a Daughter<strong>

**~ I'm Still Breathing ~**

**(BPOV)**

I had never driven as fast as I did eight minutes ago.

When Edward called me and told me that Nessie was at the hospital, I got too panicky and worried to even ask him what happened to Nessie and how he got my number.

I got to the hospital in record time. If my dad saw how fast I drove, he would truly be disappointed in me, but that was the least of my worries right now. What important was that I got to check on Nessie. I swear if something bad happened to her, I would behead Edward. I entrusted my daughter to them and they couldn't even take care of her.

When I got into the entrance, Edward was there. I wonder if he was waiting for me…

From brisk, my movement slowed as I neared him. He looked at me, drowning me in his emerald orbs. I hate how handsome he looks and how he lessened my worries. Even after all those years, I could still feel that familiar feeling of safety in his presence. Maybe it was something that wouldn't fade with time.

"Come on?" He asked in his velvety voice.

I couldn't do anything but nod because I'm afraid that if I open my mouth, I'd say something that I wouldn't want him to hear.

_That you still have deep feelings for him after all that has happened between the both of you? That you never moved on?_

I shoved away my thoughts as I followed him inside. I just trailed behind him, making sure that we have a good distance between each other.

This hospital had become a part of my childhood since I spent almost fifty percent of my life here. I was a klutz since I was born and I lost count now of how many wounds, broken bone and stitches I had. I was lucky that I was still in one piece right now. I didn't know how I survived the past couple of years away from the ER. Maybe I had grown stronger and less clumsy. Maybe it was because of Nessie, because of her I learned how to be much careful and that I needed to stand in my own two feet.

After riding in the elevator and walking for three more minutes, we reached Nessie's room. The rest of our walk was filled with awkward silence, and honestly, it was killing me. Right now, even though I hate to admit it, I miss his talkativeness. Even though before irritates me because when he couldn't think of anything else, he would talk of the most nonsense things, I still missed it. If I only knew that we would end up like this, I wouldn't take those moments for granted.

Still, without speaking, he opened the door for me. He was still as gentleman as ever. As I had said, some things never changed.

When I looked at Nessie, it was like there was nothing wrong with her. I scanned her body once again and then I saw it. Her foot…it was wounded.

"What happened to her?" I found myself asking.

"She stepped on the glass that I broke last night," he answered, guilt dripping in his voice.

"Oh, why was she here in the hospital when Carlisle can just stitch her up in your house?" I asked.

"I didn't know what to do, and I was in panic so I brought her here. I thought it was better if she wasn't awake while they were stitching her because she was afraid and pale. I just…I couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain," he confessed.

There was a strange sincerity in his eyes and his face looked so much stressed than ever. It was just now that I noticed how much he had really aged. He looked so matured now, far from the teenage boy that I left seventeen years ago.

"I know the feeling," I mumbled.

He looked at Nessie and then at me.

"You did a great job in raising her. She's a lot like you…and well, your mom," he said and then he chuckled.

I remembered those times when my mother would come to Forks for the weekend and he would be all nervous and uneasy around her. Well, my mom was loud and very blunt. She would say anything she wanted to say and she would make you try things you never imagined of doing of.

"Uh…thanks."

"Bella—"

"Want to know more of what happened the past seventeen years?" I asked what he wanted to ask instead of allowing him to continue.

He nodded.

We agreed on talking outside the room so Nessie wouldn't be interrupted from her sleep.

So I told him everything. I told him my real intentions on why I left and he said her understood and it was fine with him even though I know that it wasn't deep inside of him. He was controlling himself again and putting all of his emotions inside which was not good for him. I need him to let go of them instead, because I know, one of these days, he would just explode and it wouldn't be nice.

I told him stories about Nessie growing up. He would smile even laugh at some of it. If others would watch us from afar, they would think that we were just a normal couple talking. But we were far from that…so far from normal. Ever so slowly, the topic changed into our days together. It was something that I didn't expect to be this comfortable to talk to. It was almost nice to reminisce those days.

While I was in the middle of talking, I could feel his stare on me getting intense and heavy. I could feel his face slowing inching towards mine. My heart was hammering inside my chest and I swear, if he got any closer, he would hear it pounding loud. I didn't know what was in his mind why he suddenly did this.

Our foreheads touched, and suddenly we were Edward and Bella from our younger days. We weren't the ones separated from my foolishness. We were that naïve couple who loved each other more than anything. We were just us.

I could feel his breath on my lips and all my doubts faded away. His soft lips touched mine ever so slightly. _I was home again._ The kiss was about get deeper, but we heard a loud thud inside Nessie's room.

We pulled away from each other awkwardly.

_Back to reality_...I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>More ExB moments?<strong>

**Thanks to those who liked the photo on the link that I posted on my profile last week...they're really appreciated by our class!**

Guys, please support my one-shot, **_The One That Got Away_**, thanks!

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	15. I Want You Back

**Sorry, I haven't updated this for so long. I had a slight case of writers' block. I'm back now, no need to worry :) . Please check out my other story "Don't You Wanna Stay".**

**The first part was a flashback, seventeen years ago. And just to clear things up, Bella is 34 and is on a leave that's why she's in Forks.**

**Enjoy!**

**R & R**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>For The Love of a Daughter<strong>

**~ I Want You Back ~**

**(BPOV)**

_It was Monday and the classes were suspended because it was raining unbelievable hard. It was like the rain for the whole year was pouring out. It must be cold outside; thank God there was a heater in here._

_I was still in the Cullen mansion because Alice and I had a so-called 'slumber party' with Rosalie. It was just an excuse for me to spend the night with Edward. Alice had a small talk with my dad regarding the matter, and since Dad loves Alice's cuteness, he allowed me to stay. All he knew was Edward was at Jasper's place, having their sleepover. I swear if Dad learns about this, somebody would need a bulletproof vest._

_Rose and Alice were in their respective rooms together with their boyfriends. Esme and Carlisle were in Hawaii for a business trip and some of the maids were having their day off. The house was pretty much deserted. We could all stay in bed as long as we wanted._

_I was watching Edward while he was in his sleep. It was a rare occasion since it was always him who wakes up first before me. He must be really tired because he had been studying hard for the past few weeks because he would be taking college applications soon. I know the universities wouldn't think twice when they see his profile and his grades. Who would refuse an excellent student like him? And if ever he wasn't accepted in his school of choice, money wouldn't be a problem, not that he would need to do that. As I have mentioned, he was really intelligent. His looks and kindness were just a bonus._

_He looked so calm and handsome while he was in slumber. His long lashes were resting softly on his cheeks, his mouth was in a pout and slightly opened and his auburn hair was a mess on his pillow. He looked like a baby…my baby. I felt all giddy inside with the thought._

_I could smell him all over me since I had been in his arms since last night when we both drifted to sleep while watching '50 First Dates' for the nth time. I used to love that movie when I was thirteen, I didn't know what happened and it started to bore the hell out of me._

_I snuggled more to Edward, wrapping my arm tighter around his waist. I was starting to fall asleep again when I felt him stir beside me._

"_Morning," he said sleepily._

"_Morning," I said and smiled back lazily at him._

_He tried to give me a kiss, but I covered my mouth._

"_Morning breath," I said through my hand-covered mouth._

"_Like I care," he said with humor and then took my hand from my mouth._

_Things happened so fast and his lips were on mine. When he did that, I couldn't care less. Having his lips on mine was one of the best things I have ever experienced. Although I didn't have much experience with kissing, with him, I never felt as confident as I have been when I'm with him. It was like we were made for this…made for each other._

_I could feel his hand on the hem of my shirt and it was going up a little way too fast._

"_Edward," I mumbled through his lips. I know that worry was evident in my voice._

_He immediately stopped and looked at me carefully. I could see in his green eyes that he was really concerned with me._

"_Is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly._

"_No…it's just that, I'm not really sure if we should be doing _this," I said and then sighed.

_He cupped my cheeks gently and looked at me in the eyes before he started speaking._

"_Do you know how much I love you?" he asked._

_I nodded. "You told me you loved me more than anything," I said smoothly._

"_I really do," he said sincerely._

"_Edward…I—"_

"_I really want to marry you someday, you know."_

"_Really?" I asked in shock._

"_I don't think I could still find someone as intelligent, caring, sexy, and beautiful like you. You are the only woman that I have loved this much, and I hope you can feel it. Bella, you are my life now," he said genuinely._

_His words sent tears to my eyes, and I didn't have the strength to stop it. I had never been loved this much before. I had never witnessed such love. Not from my divorced parents. Maybe I had really found the one for me._

"_I love you," I told him through my happy tears before kissing him again._

_That rainy morning, we had made love for the first time._

…

"Nessie, are you alright?" I asked as I helped my daughter who was slumped down on the floor.

"It's hard to stand, my back hurts," she said, her face contorted in pain.

Before I could even speak again, Edward was in front of me and he took Nessie in his arms. He carried her and laid her to the bed.

I felt stunned as I was watching them. It was just now that I had actually seen them so close together. They were really like a father and a daughter now. Maybe this was what should have happened if I hadn't left at all. If I had just been brave to face my problems. But that was the problem, I was a big coward.

"I should ask them to have you checked—"

"No need, Edward," Nessie mumbled.

I gave Nessie a look. She just looked down at her lap and blushed brightly.

"Nessie, you shouldn't call him like that, he is your father," I chided her.

"It's alright," Edward said calmly. "Maybe I need to work harder so she could call me her father proudly. It's my fault after all that's why she's angry at me. I have doubted her, I shouldn't have done that."

I didn't know what to say that was why I nodded.

And then I realized that this was the first time that we were in the same room together. I wish we could really be a family, I wish everything was normal.

That noon, Nessie was discharged so we decided to have some lunch out. I have also invited Jacob since I know how much Nessie misses him. She told me that she wasn't able to go out except from going to the mall and spa since Esme knew of her real identity.

The lunch flowed seamlessly. It was actually fun, except from Edward's weird looks on Jacob. I bet the guy was really afraid of him. Well, I guess Edward was just being the protective father.

"We will just get some ice cream, I think we'll just see you back in the mansion," Nessie announced.

She stood up, same as Jacob. She kissed my cheek and Edward's awkwardly. Edward was too shocked to even ask her where they would be getting their ice creams.

A few moments later, we were left alone again. This happens a lot this day. I wonder why.

"Bella, maybe we can talk now," he declared.

"Maybe," I said doubtfully

"Are you really in favor of Jacob? He doesn't look like he has plans with his life based on the way he talks."

"Jake is a nice guy and he is planning to study college. After that, he is planning to have his own shop regarding cars. That boy is a good mechanic; he fixed my car once when I thought it was hopeless."

"I'm still not sure about him."

"Not because he was your opposite, you shouldn't like him."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh, whatever. Your head is getting big again, I think you're gonna have hydrocephalus."

After that, we changed our topic and we talked and talked. It was really fun talking to him without worrying anything. Like we were close friends…or even a couple.

It was until he said those words.

"I wish we were still together. I really want to be yours again."

* * *

><p><strong>Should they be back together or stay as friends instead?<strong>

**Review please!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- ishi :)**

**P.S. I need a beta ..** **just PM me if you're interested.**


	16. Beautiful Eyes

**Yeah, yeah, it had been too long. Finals are coming so I can't promise an immediate update.**

**Thank you so much for those who are still there for my story... :) you make me guys happy. Another thanks for those who supported my latest one-shot which was "My Cinderella". If you still haven't read it, check it out now! It's a Vampire Academy fic.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>For the Love of a Daughter<strong>

**~ Beautiful Eyes ~**

**(Nessie's POV)**

From afar, Jake and I were watching Mom and Dad interact with each other. I was forcing my eyes not to blink, because I might miss a moment.

We had told them that we would just grab some ice cream and then we would come back. I hope they wouldn't notice that we had been gone for a bit too long. They seemed entranced about the thing that they were talking about. It hadn't been a part of my plan…my mission to bring them back together, but I felt something while I was with them in the same room. It was like they wanted to tell something to each other, but they were both scared. There was this tension around them that was making me uncomfortable.

I studied them for a few more minutes.

If you'd ask me if my mom was still beautiful, I'd say yes. She didn't look her age. She just turned thirty-four last September. The wrinkles on her face didn't seem o be visible. Her face was still glowing though there were dark circles under her eyes. I know that it was because the stress of her job. She teaches in a high school in Arizona and during summer, she helps her friend Dorothy run her bookstore. She just loves to be busy. Again, by just looking at her, I wouldn't wonder why my dad fell in love with her.

I watched as my father's face softened. I couldn't read his lips, but what he was saying, it was very serious. Mom looked away and then to her lap. Then she started talking too and kept shaking her head.

"Ness, I think we should go back," Jacob said, bringing me out of my trance.

"But—"

"We should give them some privacy."

"It's not like I'm able to hear what they were talking about," I argued.

"Spying on them just doesn't feel right."

Jake was right. They deserve this time to talk, maybe just to clear things between them. I'd read stories similar to them in some of my books. They either need to clear things up between them or have a closure. And I hope it's not the latter. I would love to have both of them at the end of this riot.

"Fine, but they're still talking. Maybe we could hang out for a bit. It's been so long since I had been out. I was locked up in that mansion for so long. What about we go to the beach near your house? Maybe we could have some time with the gang," I suggested.

"Sure, sure, we just have to tell your mom."

"Just text her. Thank you! You're really the best!" I said happily and pulled him into a hug.

…

"Is it fine of I borrow some clothes that I could use for swimming?" I asked Rachel, Jake's older sister.

"It's ok, but I'm afraid, it would be too big for you," she warned.

"I'm not that skinny," I said in defense.

"Whatever you say, but I think you really need to eat more. Aren't the Cullens feeding you there? Isn't that people like them have feasts every day?" She said, saying the last part jokingly.

"No, it's not like in the movies. I could say that they cook enough for all of us. Maybe I should invite you once so you can see for yourself."

"I'd love to," she said.

After I had changed into a bit too thin tank top and short shorts of Rachel, I fixed my hair which I hadn't brushed since I left the hospital. It was a bit greasy already and I really need to wash it. Aside from the fact that I didn't have any cosmetics with me, make up wasn't really necessary because we would be swimming in the beach anyway. I thanked Rachel and then I met Jake outside. He was already waiting in his car for me. I was only carrying my bag with my clothes earlier inside and a towel. I doubt there would be a need for sun block…literally, the sun wasn't shining. These were the times where I miss the hotness of Arizona.

He opened the door for me and then I entered.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"There'd been a slight change. Quil and Seth are having a date with their girlfriends while Embry is grounded. So that means…"

"We'd be there alone," I finished for him.

"Yeah?" he said, smiling.

"Then, let's go," I said excitedly.

My parents were going to kill me since I told them that we would be going there as a group. I never imagined that things could turn out like this.

Maybe some time alone with him would be good too. It had been an eternity since we had been like this…just us and we wouldn't have to worry about any other person except from ourselves.

It had only taken us ten minutes to arrive at the deserted beach. Jake was about to open the door again for me, but I told him that I would just do it myself.

He held my hand as we walked to the middle of the beach. He laid the blanket that used to be draped on his shoulder on the sand. He just laid there and then I joined him, laying my head on his chest. He started playing with my hair. I was about to protest on what he was doing, but when I saw the look in eyes, it made me stop.

He seemed to be okay earlier. I wonder what happened.

"Jake, is everything alright?" I asked worriedly.

"No," he said truthfully.

"What? What happened?" I asked in shock, making me almost stand up, but I remained seated.

He covered his eyes with his hand, not moving nor saying a thing for a moment. And then his shoulder started to shake.

_He was crying._

_I couldn't believe it._

_I had never seen someone this vulnerable and I never expected it to be Jake in a situation like this._

He was kinda heavy, but I made him lay on my lap. I watched him cry with all that he had. I had never seen him like this and it was really breaking my heart.

"Can you tell me about it?" I said, testing the waters.

"It's my dad, he's been in the hospital for almost four days and nobody was telling me. What my sisters told me was that he was in a long fishing trip with Charlie. I just don't understand why they had to lie to me and I learned it from other people. Nessie, it really hurts. My dad just had a stroke and it was possible for him to be bedridden for the rest of his life or worse, he wouldn't wake up anymore," he said, large droplets of tears falling down his tan cheeks.

I wish I could just kiss them away, but I know that that was impossible.

So I did what I could do. And it was to comfort him.

I lay with him again until his tears stopped. How funny, it was him who used to be my rock, but now, I was his. Maybe we were meant to be like this. All this time, it had been all about me. Maybe he deserved someone who could comfort him as much as he did to me when I found out the truth about my father. I couldn't be more willing to accept the role. I couldn't imagine what could have happened if I wasn't here. He could've done something reckless now.

"Hush now, we're going to visit him tomorrow," I said gently, caressing his velvet hair. I'd do everything just to see his beautiful eyes shining with happiness again.

"You're coming with me?" he asked wonderingly.

I assured him with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted a NessieJake moment. I didn't intend it to be this sad. **

**Leave a review?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	17. Together

**It's been so long since I updated for this. I was kinda lost...**

**Here's the final chap. Sorry if it's short. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>For The Love of a Daughter<strong>

**~ Together ~  
><strong>

More than a year had passed since I decided to work as a maid for the Cullens. Eventually, I had to go to New York to study and Mom had to come back to Arizona to teach.

Jacob was studying in Washington State University, not so near from where I was, but we were still going strong. We were in Skype almost every night and we were texting all throughout the day. Even we'd been doing that much, I couldn't help but miss him so bad.

Moving on to my parents, I really had no clue on what was going on with them, but they were seeing each other. I really hope that they would be together, because they were really meant to be. They both messed up when they were young, but now they had lots of time to make up for it. There were no mistakes that couldn't be fixed; everyone deserved a second chance, especially them. It would be a waste if they wouldn't end up together. I'd love to see my mother in a white silk dress and my father in his handsome tux. I'd be one of the happiest people in earth if that day comes.

And then there was Kylie. When things started getting better with my parents, she disappeared. They hadn't seen her in months until she came home pregnant. I was there that day that she finally arrived. She was so pale and thin and there was an obvious bump in her stomach. She was crying so hard when I saw her in Esme's arms. She was apologizing for the foolishness that she'd done and begging for them to take her back because she couldn't survive alone. Of course, they accepted her with open arms. Dad was happy too.

My relationship with my sister was not at its best, but up until now we were still working with our differences. She had changed for the better and I was very happy with it. I know that one of these days, we would become best friends.

I couldn't be more contented now that my family was kinda complete. I never knew that it was possible, but it did happen.

Today wasn't just an ordinary day. Kylie gave birth to her son just half an hour ago. She was unconscious but we got to see the baby. Dad was there with her while the baby was being delivered and we were outside. Giving birth must be terrifying and painful. From the screams and cries I heard from Kylie, I couldn't help but be afraid. I even considered just adopting if ever I'd get married.

The Cullens and Jacob were there too, same as Mom, but she stayed with us outside because she couldn't handle the sight of blood. She could faint.

We were all looking at the baby in the nursery through the glass. He was so tiny and he looked so fragile, but he looked so peaceful. He was cute too, his chubby cheeks and fingers. He has no name yet. Kylie hadn't mentioned anything because she said that it would be a surprise.

The baby is so unfortunate not to have a father. I know that feeling. All his life if ever he wouldn't find his father, he would feel incomplete. It was like there was something missing but you didn't know what it was.

My parents were beside me and Jake, just a few feet. They were talking in hush voices, but I could still hear it. I smile formed in my lips. I pretended being preoccupied in looking at the baby while listening as they talked.

"What do you think having another baby?" Dad asked Mom.

"I'm already old, Edward," she answered with a small laugh.

"Not old enough, come on, we're not yet forty. I'm sure the kids and others would love another addition to the family."

"Charlie won't like it."

"And why?"

"Because you know…we're not…"

"Married?"

And then I started laughing. All of them looked at me confusedly.

"Mom? Dad?" I said innocently. "Why don't you just get married so there'll be no more problems?"

"Yeah, we all know how the thing between you two ends," Aunt Alice agreed.

Mom and Dad looked at each other and then they smiled.

"We'll consider that idea," Mom said.

* * *

><p><strong>Check out my new blog: justawhimsicalsoul. blogspot. com .. I'll be posting some things about my fanfics soon!<strong>

**Thank you so much for those who spent their time reading this. Thanks for all the support!**

**-ishi :)**


End file.
